


You Wicked Woman

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Community: smutty_claus, Confident Neville, EWE, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Independent Pansy, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, PWP, Sashes, Smutty Claus 2017, lots of smut, mild bondage, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: When an encounter at the annual Christmas event leads to more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachmomma77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/gifts).



> Many many thanks to my beta, _Evora Blake_! Your comments made my day whenever I read them...  
>  And many many thanks to Debbie, aka _Duchess_of_Strumpetness_ for providing me with the gif that inspired the very first scene!
> 
> I might have gotten carried away a wee bit with the story, but I had just too much fun writing the story, and actually using the smut as a tension building tool. A brief sidenote though, this submission was written on a mixed-up assignment, and I did remedy that with a second submission based on the correct prompt. It was fun to write both stories!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yes,” Pansy hissed as Neville's tongue circled the exposed nub of her clit. Right then, she didn't care how they ended up on the floor of this office during the annual Ministry Christmas event or how that damn floating mistletoe twig had made them kiss. She only cared about his head between her legs, as she sat on his face, looking down at the rest of his body. He was a devil in disguise, with such a wicked mouth. “So... good.”

Neville let out one of those rather proud and satisfied moans in response, only to intensify his tongue play. He sucked and licked her labia, teased her clit with his tongue until she was bucking her hips before he continued to tongue-fuck her entrance. To stop her from further moving her hips, he grabbed her arse cheeks. He had teased her earlier with a couple of slaps and squeezes while removing her tights and slip, the traces still showing on her skin. His grip allowed him to add more scratches as he ate her out.

Pansy was lost to the pleasure rolling through her body for a moment as he kept dipping in and out of her entrance. She drew closer to the edge with every sinful stroke across her labia, whimpering whenever he briefly changed back to her clit to suck until she was on the brink of losing control.

“You're so good,” he murmured, while he let his hands run over her back, leaving small scratches where her skin was bared. “So damn good.”

The short break in his sucking pulled her back from the brink, though she was slowly getting desperate for release, as he kept edging her only to stop in the worst moment. “Don't stop,” she demanded, rolling her hips against his face. “Make me come...”

But instead, Neville chuckled. His hands were back on her arse cheeks, or rather one of them was slowly digging into her crack, searching for the spot between the holes. “Demanding, aren't we?”

“You're a fucking tease, Neville! Don't let me hang!” She arched when he finally continued, this time adding slurping sounds between his appreciating moans that felt so goddamn good vibrating against her labia. To pay him back in kind, she let her hand run over his visible erection, still hidden by his black boxers while his dress trousers had been pulled down to his ankles; she could feel the leaked precome when she reached the head.

“Yes!”

Struggling to keep control while he kept sucking and nibbling between her legs, she reached beneath the band and repeated the stroke on the member, only to have him dig into her harder than expected in response. Licking her lips, she pulled his cock out, admiring the size for a second before she ran her tongue over its glistening head and then down its whole length. He was fucking gorgeous!

“Deeper! Take it all in!”

His words had a surprising demanding tone to them, and Pansy was turned on even more. She had a lot of practice with blow jobs, knew what the men liked. So, taking a deep breath, she indeed swallowed his cock, only briefly fighting against her gag reflex. Matching the rhythm of his strokes, she bobbed her head up and down, teasing him with her tongue, circling it around his head.

With each of her strokes, his appreciative grunting became more primal, and he strained to keep still. Meanwhile, he sucked her clit more intensely, his fingers digging deep into her cheeks.

She wasn't going to last much longer, and she knew he was holding back too. “Want me... swallow?” she husked, closing her eyes momentarily when a first enticing wave of pleasures to come took hold of her.

He could only nod, as far as he was gone.

So she took his cock back into her mouth, sliding down deeper and deeper, swallowing the now heavily leaking precome. And then it was one last stroke of his tongue over her clit that sent her over the edge, washing over her in exquisite bliss so that she was shaking from it, moaning deeply.

He was a grunter. And his come tasted like the rest of him: delicious.

Sighing contentedly, she came down from her high, basking in the after-climax relaxation. She finally climbed off him, grinning when she saw him lick his lips, as if he still hadn't had enough. “Who thought you knew how to use that tongue of yours?”

“Who knew you'd swallow?” he retorted with a raised eyebrow, his tone teasing her.

“We need to repeat this.” She only made it to her knees when he reached for her head to pull her towards him.

“Up to you,” he whispered, licking the corner of his lips where some of her juices had remained.

Merlin, she would fuck him hard just for that simple move of his tongue! He was a player underneath that entire studious exterior and she liked him even more for it. “Dessert might be served by now.”

Neville had no chance to respond, as she claimed his lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

The others at their table were probably already wondering where they went, but Pansy simply couldn't get enough of him and his wicked mouth, relishing how he coaxed and devoured her, still wearing her taste.

* * *

 

The Monday after, Pansy collected her usual coffee in the Ministry cafeteria before she made her way to her office with the cup in her hand. She noticed the effort of the cafeteria staff to decorate the room—Christmas ornaments everywhere amidst a lot of candles. However, she didn't care much as her mind was still filled with the images from the Christmas event, mostly what had happened in their office. They had eventually returned to their table, to a few whistles and cheers of their friends they shared the table with. But Merlin, he had fucking spoiled her with his tongue—no amount of masturbation the next day, or even this morning under the shower, had been good enough to drive him out of her system.

“Miss?” the coffee lady asked with a slightly bored expression.

“The usual. Black,” Pansy replied, throwing the coffee lady an impatient glare. She needed her coffee now if she wanted to be able to function today. While waiting for her coffee to be poured into a paper cup, she discovered Neville entering the cafeteria, chatting with Harry, who apparently had arrived at the same time. Her mind went straight back to the feel of his tongue between her legs, and she felt a small surge of arousal throb through her lower abdomen.

“Miss, your coffee.”

Pansy was thankful that she could take her cup of coffee and finally leave for her office; she needed a moment alone before Neville joined her to work on their case. She had to calm down and sort her thoughts first. With a casual wave in the men's direction, she left the cafeteria, blushing when Neville waved back. As good as it was, she wasn't exactly sure what the encounter during the Ministry Christmas dinner meant for their working partnership and their case.

Their case! As a lawyer working for the legal department, she had been assigned to build a solid case against a magibotanist who had bred a new magical plant which had been running havoc in the wizarding world, with reports even found in the Muggle world. Neville helped her with his background in Herbology to cover the scientific side; she had planned to use his knowledge and expertise as a base to build her case. And since he also worked in the legal department, only in a different division, she had requested him as a partner for the case after a first meeting.

She just hadn't expected for them to work together so well. That they had such a great chemistry.

Fucking charmer! And speaking of the devil...

Neville entered her office, his own coffee in hand and a warm smile on his lips. “You look good.”

“I always do,” Pansy replied with a teasing eyebrow; she studied him more closely while he settled down at the desk they had provided him with in their office. He looked as studious and professional as always, but today, his cheeks had a red tinge, as if he was blushing, and it intensified whenever their eyes met—or at least she thought it did.

“So, what's scheduled for today?”

Oh, Pansy knew what they _could_ do, but then, they were professionals with a case that half the wizarding world was interested in on their plate. Her dreams had to wait. Oh, what a week this was going to be!

* * *

 

 

“So, what are your plans for the weekend?” she asked on Friday evening, sorting the files on her desk as usual before leaving for the weekend. They were on schedule with their preparations for the trial, and if nothing urgent came up, she would enjoy one last free weekend before the stress of the Christmas holidays completely took over.

They hadn't really mentioned their encounter during the Christmas event, going through their work days as if nothing happened, except for a few stolen glances and the odd short and naughty daydream. And now, from the corner of her eye, she could see Neville risking a look at her figure, lingering on her backside for a moment with his lips pursed into an appreciating, yet teasing smile. Merlin, didn't he know how goddamn sexy that was?

“A small party,” he finally said and pulled out a small, fancy-looking parcel to give her. “Your _invitation_.”

“Invitation?” Curious, she opened the parcel because it looked like everything but an invitation to a small party. Even Slytherins were more casual than that. The content was not what she had expected. “Neville, these are sashes.”

“I know.”

But Pansy noticed the devious spark in his eyes, and it clicked. Cheeky bastard! “A small party, I see. A _very small_ one…”

He leaned closer so that he could whisper in her ear. “Let’s just call it a tasting party.”

She turned her head in surprise at his words. “You surprise me, Neville,” she replied, keeping the teasing game going. But he was still so close to her she could smell his cologne. It was the same subtle musky scent he had worn at the annual Christmas event and, fuck it, she loved it.

The parcel dropped on the desk as she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to surprise him with a kiss. As he started to kiss back, she couldn't help but moan, and she felt the smug bastard smile against her lips.

She broke off after a few minutes with a wicked smile; before he could say something—or pull her into another kiss—she had grabbed her wand to bind the sashes tightly around his wrists at his back.

Neville only seemed surprised in the first couple of seconds, then he relaxed, wriggling his wrists to loosen the sashes a bit for comfort. “What’s your plan?”

With another quick move of her wand, she had him pinned to the wall, in perfect view of her chair. “A little test…”

She turned around, placing her wand on her desk in its usual spot, giving him a full view of her backside. Based on the scratches he had left during their first encounter at the Christmas event, he was very much into her arse. Looking back with another devious smile, she started pulling up her pencil skirt, slowly revealing the seams of her stockings, and even further up. She could hear a small whimper coming from him when she bared her arse cheeks, so she ran her hand over it, squeezing it repeatedly. “You like that, do you?”

He only licked his lips in response.

She bent down on her desk so that he had an even better view of her arse, then turned her upper body around. “You know, I fantasized about your tongue, and what you can do with it,” she said, basking in the desire he showed, while tracing her fingers along the seams of her barely visible slip. “Want me to touch?”

He nodded, his tongue darting over his lips.

After a quick glance at the door, which wasn’t locked or silenced, she shimmied out of her slip before changing position, making herself comfortable in her chair; she had thrown her legs over the armrests, giving him a full view of her already slightly throbbing labia. She was so turned on by the sheer desire in his eyes, knowing that if he wasn’t bound back, he’d eat her out once more…

“Touch it,” he demanded, his voice rather husky, as she ran her hands over her thighs, getting closer and closer.

Biting her lip while watching him, she placed a hand over it. “Like this?” she asked, letting the middle finger delve in. Fuck it, she was wet just from that little foreplay! Letting out small moans, she started stroking herself.

Soon after, she had worked herself into a steady rhythm of deep, hard strokes and low moans, always keeping eye contact with him.

“What did it feel like when I sucked you? When I took you into my mouth?” she asked suggestively and pushed the first finger inside her entrance, letting out a deep, throaty moan. “Gods, I wish your tongue would fuck me now…”

“It was so, so good. You took it all in, it was perfect,” he replied headily. “Release me.”

She shook her head with a lazy smile; she had returned to circling and rubbing her clit with growing intensity, feeling a first wave of pleasure build up in her lower abdomen. To help herself, she started pushing into her entrance with her other hand, adding a second finger after a few pushes. “Oh my gods,” she whispered between her moans, lost to the rhythm of her body.

He was moving his hips ever so slightly, meeting her rhythm—as if he was imagining thrusting into her.

It was such a bloody turn-on. She almost lost it when she imagined how he would feel inside her. Full. And so, so good. Without thinking about it, she added another finger to push inside, further increasing the rhythm; the release was teasing to overtake her any moment now.

“Add another.”

Moaning and arching, she did what he demanded, adding the last finger to push in. She was so bloody close now. Desperately close. Muttering dirty sweet nothings, she added pressure to her clit, rubbing it mercilessly now.

Even though she was desperate for it, the release still took her by surprise. She gasped, only to lose herself in a deep throaty moan as the electrifying bliss rolled through her. The orgasm was so strong, she had to close her eyes, even though she wanted to keep them open to watch him as he watched her enjoy herself.

“So fucking good,” she said with a content sigh when the orgasm finally ebbed away, still gently caressing her labia. To her satisfaction, she noticed the bulge in his pants, even more so the small stain she figured was precome. Or had she made him come too while she was lost for a moment?

Yet, he was still watching her with the same desire; his tongue kept darting out, licking his lips in such a needy way, it threatened to send her straight back over the edge.

That fucking devious—and so utterly delectable—piece of man! Pansy got up, enjoying the feel of her still engorged labia rubbing against each other between her thighs. Standing in front of him, she lifted her hand to his mouth, and he immediately sucked her juiced fingers in, moaning in delight.

“More.”

With her other hand, she stroked over his groin, squeezing the bulge teasingly, before she managed to open his zipper to reach inside. His moans turned desperate when she stroked over his hardened cock. “I’ll help you with that,” she husked and kneeled down, ignoring his protests as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth.

He leaned his head back, his eyes closed, when she pulled his trousers and boxers down in a swift move, freeing his hard cock from its previous restraints.

Pansy admired the view for a moment, how it was leaking heavily, even throbbing, in all its gorgeous beauty. She earned herself a deep, throaty moan from him when she licked across his cock’s length, tasting the salty precome as she arrived at the head.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” he let out in a desperate husked murmur as she finally took him in, trembling from the restraint not to thrust deeper into her throat.

She slipped off with a _plop_ , only to take the head back in, to play with her tongue around its rim until she found that sensitive spot on the underside. With her hands, she worked on the cock’s base and his balls. She wasn’t surprised when he bucked as she worked her finger into a spot just behind his balls.

“Fuck!”

Pansy knew he was desperate now for release, so she swallowed his cock once more, working a steady rhythm with her mouth and hands, satisfied to hear him mutter a string of swear words, urging her to go on.

“I can’t… Fuck!”

She took a deep breath, readying herself for his release.

And come he did. With a deep grunt, and another load of muttered swear words.

She swallowed it all, savouring every last drop. “Hmm,” she let out when she pulled his cock out, licking up a small spot of cum that had remained before she got up.

Neville took a deep breath. “Merlin, Pans…”

She picked up her slip and then finally lifted the spell on him with a devious smile. She had blown his mind! No more Mr Suave!

“You’re one hell of a woman,” he said, rubbing his wrists as the sashes fell to the floor; with a small groan, he pulled his clothes back into place. “But I like your thinking…”

“Hey, Neville! Are you ready for drinks?”

Now they both hurried to get themselves looking representable within seconds. Pansy briefly panicked when her skirt didn’t want move down into its original position, so she hid behind her desk.

It was Hermione entering, looking impatient. “The guys said you’d be finished by now… Oh, hello Pansy.”’

Neville shrugged innocently when Hermione looked at him questioningly, then straightened his shirt demonstratively and moved away from the wall to join her. “Tomorrow, at eight, my place,” he murmured to Pansy when he passed her.

“Slip or no slip?” she replied with a teasingly raised eyebrow, but only got a shrug in response. Cheeky bastard! Cheeky, but goddamn gorgeous bastard!

But she knew how to pay him back...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Just like he said, Pansy showed up at his place the next evening, covered in her favourite winter coat because it was snowing lightly. And because she was not wearing much underneath as a surprise, just her favourite piece of lingerie.

She was nervous as she wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea after all—she had been single for a while now and maybe it was just her being flattered by the attention. Flattered enough to stand outside a house in nothing but a winter coat in the midst of winter... But Merlin be damned if she couldn't get some fun out of it at least!

She could hear hurried steps moments after she had knocked—she wasn't the only one excited about the evening! As the door opened, she got ready to briefly open her coat to greet him with a first teasing look.

“Oh Merlin! I completely forgot about you!”

Confused about his words, Pansy closed the coat immediately. “You said at eight–”

“Yes, I did....” His smile was rather sheepish, and he raked through his hair, shortly rubbing his neck. “This is embarrassing really. I should have let you know...”

“What's the matter?” She made a step towards him, hoping to get inside to warm up.

He shook his head, reaching for her shoulder. “I'm sorry, but my nan's here.”

“Your nan?” Then Pansy remembered about his family and returned to her previous spot, but not without letting out a disappointed sigh. “Can't you...?”

“She's kind of the only family I still have, outside... you know? And she sometimes visits me on weekends. Just shows up for a tea and some biscuits, and usually stays for dinner.”

She pressed her lips into a thin smile. “Fine. But we're still... I mean, you know?”

He stepped outside and reached for her hand. “Of course. Just postponed to another day,” he replied with a reassuring squeeze of her hand. “And I liked what I saw before you closed your coat again.”

“Thanks. I was hoping you would.”

“I'm really sorry, okay?” He leaned down to her for a quick kiss on her cheek but was surprised when she wrapped her free hand around his neck and captured his lips for a full kiss.

If she didn't get it all tonight, a kiss was the least they could share! Pansy moaned lowly when he responded in kind, relishing in the passion they shared for the brief moment before she broke off again. “Just as a reminder what you're going to miss tonight...”

“You wicked woman...” He licked his lips, probably tasting the remains of the gloss she had put on, a simple blackberry mix.

“Now, don't let your nan wait too long. Family is important, especially at this time of the year... See you on Monday.” With that, she waved once and then Disapparated back into her place. The evening called for an extensive release to get the frustration about the postponed date out of her system.

* * *

 

“Black, as usual,” Pansy said, grumbling, on Monday morning; she barely resisted scowling at the bored expression on the face of the lady serving the coffee. While she waited, she let her gaze wander through the room, noticing the Christmas tree in the corner decorated with baubles and tinsel and whatever else the staff had found; she watched her co-workers come and go, hoping to see one particular person.

Saturday evening was still on her mind. She had played it nice that evening, mostly because she didn't want him to think her a bitch as so many other people did. Yet, the more she had thought about it, the more it had felt like a rejection.

“Miss. Your coffee.”

With a sigh, Pansy picked up the paper cup with her coffee to walk back to her office. Their schedule was tight enough, and she was sure that her in-tray was already nicely piling up.

No Neville.

Pansy's doubts increased the longer she was alone in her office, constantly glancing either to the door in the hope that he might show up or to his desk, expecting him to just sit there with that smile she found so endearing. She tried to keep focused on her work, but she just couldn't stop her thoughts from racing. Was he avoiding her after Saturday evening? Was he embarrassed all of a sudden to be so close with her?

When the afternoon break arrived, Pansy was worried because she still hadn't heard from Neville, nor had anyone else she asked. As she couldn't concentrate any longer, she returned to the cafeteria for a new caffeine dose and maybe one of those sinful looking pieces of chocolate cake for her nerves.

That was when she discovered Hermione sitting at one of the tables, reading a file with a rather bored expression. This had to be a coincidence, and she wanted to use the moment, so she joined Hermione at her table with a coffee and a piece of that sinful chocolate cake. “Never thought I'd see you disinterested in a text.”

Slightly startled, Hermione looked up, her face softening when she recognised Pansy in front of her. “How's the case going?”

“As good as won.” Pansy smiled faintly as she took a first sip of her coffee, relishing in the bitter taste.

“You work with Neville, right?” Hermione closed the file; anything else seemed more interesting.

“Yes.” With a sigh, Pansy started on her chocolate cake, mostly to swallow the resurging frustration about Neville's disappearance. “Have you seen him today?”

“Why? Has anything happened between you two?”

Pansy only threw her an annoyed glare. After all, Hermione had been amongst those who had commented on their disappearance at the Christmas event; she _had_ to know about it.

Hermione briefly rolled her eyes in response to her glare. “Not that.”

“He didn't come in today, and there's a lot to do.” Pansy stabbed the next mouthful of her cake, crumbling it in her attempts to load it on her fork.

“Look,” Hermione started, sitting up, “Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure Neville isn't avoiding you. He usually has a good reason if he doesn't come in for work.”

“Don't tell me you humped him...”

Both women turned towards the drawl, only to find Draco at the end of the table, looking at them expectantly. “Shut up,” they both said.

“So you did,” he replied, sitting down next to Hermione, discreetly wrapping his arm around her waist. “Oh, come on, ladies. No need to stab me.”

“He's nicer than you,” Pansy retorted, forking the last piece of her chocolate cake. “And bigger.”

Both women laughed at his scowl, and Pansy finally forgot about her concerns for a moment.

Maybe Hermione was right, and there was a simple explanation for his disappearance. The thought made Pansy feel less like a fool, and she was finally able to relax. She spent the rest of the afternoon break teasing Draco with comparisons.

 

The next morning, Pansy saw Neville in the cafeteria, just as he was picking up two cups of coffee. He was standing there as if the day before didn't even happen! Despite her annoyance, she felt a flutter in her stomach that he was back. Anxious, she waited at the entrance to the cafeteria, knowing he would have to pass her on his way out.

He stopped in front of her, spilling a few drops of his coffee with the abrupt move. “Hello.”

Without responding, she just stared at him for a moment, her arms crossed, and then she turned around to walk back to their office. To her satisfaction, she heard his steps behind her, a couple of swear words included as he kept spilling coffee.

“Pansy, wait!”

But she only stopped once she reached her office, turning around as soon as the door was closed. “Where were you yesterday? I thought we were a team...”

He placed the cups on his desk before he leaned against the edge. In an unconscious move, he rubbed his neck. “My parents.”

“Your parents? You mean you were...?” Pansy stared at him in utter disbelief.

“Yes. I got a call early in the morning that I needed to come in. I was there all day.”

After pacing up and down in front of her desk for a few awkwardly silent seconds, Pansy finally sighed. “I need my coffee.”

He offered her the cup containing her usual black coffee with a faint smile. “Pansy, I'm sorry, okay?”

She nodded and took the first sip of her coffee, eyeing him over the rim; she did remember his family history, and that his parents were permanent patients in the mental ward of St. Mungo's. It was endearing that he cared so much about them, but still, he could have left her a note. Maybe she should just let him rot for a few hours for disappearing on her. “Back to work.”

He leaned forward, reaching out for her hand to pull her closer, smiling softly as she let him. “Don't be mad at me, please.”

Pansy couldn't help but smile when he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, but she was still going to let him rot for the next few hours.

* * *

 

“Hey, look who's coming...”

Pansy smirked when she heard those words that made the whole group turn around, and a blushing Neville turn straight back to fiddle with his beer bottle. She only joined them occasionally, as she still didn't feel fully comfortable around them all, but tonight was different—she was here for Neville, despite her previous plans of writing and rehearsing her opening plea for the trial that would take place just before Christmas.

Ordering a beer like everyone else at the bar, she noticed how Neville kept stealing glances at her from where he was standing. His blush when he realised that she had seen him was so bloody adorable. The tight-fitting trousers with a wide-leg cut were the perfect choice for tonight!

The group shifted to make space for her when she arrived at the table so that she came to stand between Hermione and Neville; he just smiled at her before he gulped down some of his beer.

“So, what did I miss?”

“We were talking about Dean and Seamus. They couldn't come because they already left for Ireland to visit Seamus' family for Christmas.”

That explained a few things Pansy had seen during the Christmas event at the Ministry. “Wasn't there a story of a candle exploding at their table, setting someone else's hair on fire?”

Amidst the group laughing, Neville moved closer until their hips were touching.

“Don't forget Zabini climbing on the table and shouting _'I love you all'_ ,” Ron added to the amusement of everyone at the table, even doing a short re-enactment of the moment.

Amidst the laughter, Pansy had a quick look around. Besides Neville, who totally and utterly accidentally kept bumping his hips into her, the group was rather small, probably due to the upcoming holidays. She could see Harry with his arm around Luna's waist, just like Draco had placed his around Hermione's. Only Ron seemed to be alone tonight. At least the Gryffindors all wore what looked like Christmas jumpers, though Neville's was an adorably simple and tasteful bordeaux.

“I know quite a few stories about drunk Blaise that are worse than that,” Draco said before he set his bottle to his lips.

With a smirk, Pansy remembered quite a few instances of Blaise having had one too many, turning him into a hug monster—and she knew even more stories about Draco being drunk as fuck. “I could tell a few about you as well.”

“You better not!” Draco mocked a scowl before he pulled Hermione closer, his hand wandering lower on her back; the move made Pansy wish Neville did the same.

“So, how's the case doing?” Harry asked before the banter could go on. “The trial is next week.”

Pansy straightened herself before leaning into Neville with her shoulder. “We're ready. They won't beat such a good team.”

“It's about this new plant, right?” Luna asked, sounding intrigued. “I'd love to do a piece for the Quibbler about it.”

“Maybe after the trial,” Neville said, shifting his position so that he was standing half behind Pansy. “We simply don't have the time before that.”

Pansy bit her lip when she noticed his hand on her lower back, just above the curve of her arse. If only he would move lower already! She leaned forward again, her head in her hand. “Maybe an interview after Christmas?”

Hermione glanced over to Pansy and smiled knowingly as she saw Neville's sneaking hand. “Looks like you solved it?”

Pansy nodded. With a pout, she stopped Neville from withdrawing his hand from her back, and, in a bold statement, she placed it straight on her arse. He might feel embarrassed about displaying anything between them in front of his friends, but she knew they wouldn't mind too much, given Hermione's question. She heard him cough behind her in response to her move, but then he squeezed her gently; she smirked, even purred briefly because, fuck it, she loved it!

Seeing Neville's move, Hermione showed a knowing smile before she returned her attention to the round, moving Draco's hand a bit lower as well.

Her mind focused on Neville's hand on her arse and increasingly courageous squeezes, Pansy tried to follow the group's discussion of further incidents of the Christmas event, laughing at the many couples that either made out in a corner or at the table.

 

About an hour later, Pansy reached for Neville's hand that was still on her arse and turned towards him with a smile. He looked relaxed now, even showed that confident purse of his lips. “I need to _freshen up_.”

He momentarily stiffened, clutching her hand tightly as an impatient need flickered in his eyes. He nodded, only to watch her walk over to the toilet area, pretending to listen to the group's current discussion.

Enticed by his ravenous staring, she moved her hips with a suggestive sway walking to the toilet area. Given his reaction to her words, she had his full attention, and she knew he was only waiting for a good moment to leave the table as well.

And boy, she was right.

Neville followed her seconds later, surprising her by grabbing her hand and dragging her into the gents' room. Once inside the cubicle in the back, he let go of her hand, his needy eyes fixed on her. “You wicked woman...”

That husky whisper did it for Pansy; she felt a first wave of arousal throb through her body, and she could no longer hold back. Longing for his touch, she pulled him down into a kiss. To her delight, he answered her demanding lips just as she was hoping: hot and frantic, as if claiming her. She moaned into the kiss as he pinned her against the cubicle wall. Fuck Merlin's seven balls, it felt so good to be wanted like that, and by someone who appreciated her as a person!

After what felt like half an eternity, it was Neville who broke off, though he remained within an inch. “You have no idea what you do to me...”

Pansy smiled softly at that, running her hand through his hair and down to his neck. “You're such a dork,” she replied and brushed his lips with hers to coax him into another round.

He only gently nibbled her lower lip before he started trailing down her jaw and neck on both sides. “I want another taste.”

His hot breath against her ear sent a wave of shivers through her body, even before her mind caught up on the words. “H-Here?”

He stopped his nibbling to look at her. “Sorry. I didn't mean to... you know?”

“Shh...” She placed a finger on his lips, smiling when he softly kissed it. “At least use the _Silencio_. They don't need to know exactly what we're doing.”

He kissed her again in response to her words, pinning her even harder against the cubicle wall.

Oh fuck, he had lifted her! For support, Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, enticed by the feel his groin against hers, noticing the bulge he was grinding into her. This was just too good!

“Cast the fucking _Silencio_ ,” she said, panting heavily, when she finally broke off to catch her breath.

Her words brought a devious smirk to his face, and he let her down to reach for his wand. “Mind turning around?”

She never thought hearing someone cast the Silencing Spell would be so hot. So, with a pounding heart and shivering ever so slightly in anticipation, she turned around. However, she couldn't stop a moan from escaping when he pinned her from behind moments later, wrapping one arm around her waist.

“I love that sound,” he whispered and kissed the spot just beneath her earlobe. “What do you want me to do? Just a finger? Both hands?”

“F-Finger.” With fingers trembling, she helped him open her trousers.

“Yes,” he hissed when the piece of clothing slipped down, revealing her arse cheeks; both the appreciation and need in his voice made her go weak in her knees for a moment.

A slap and a squeeze had her moan deeply, and then she felt him bend down. She gasped loudly when he started to kiss and suck her cheeks, even scrape them carefully. So, so good!

“Spread a bit.” He steadied her as she shifted her position to give him better access, at least as much as the trousers around her ankles allowed for. With small appreciating moans, he continued to tease her with his fingers, following the seam of her knickers all the way down between her thighs, stopping a mere inch before her entrance.

“Stop teasing!” Pansy wanted him to finally enter her, not playing with her knickers. However, she gasped loudly when his finger found her entrance and pushed inside; the whole move overwhelmed her momentarily, but then she adjusted to the feeling. Knowing that it turned him on as much, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed what he was doing—she moaned at every little move of his finger and bucked when he hit _that_ spot inside her, followed by dirty little nothings, urging him on. “Add another.”

He kissed her neck and shoulder, leaving little sucking marks everywhere. “I'll make you come.”

“Isn't that the point of this?”

“You'll make me come too,” he husked, nibbling her lobe, and drove his finger deeper into her.

She gasped in response, bucking heavily. “We... we... Fuck!”

“What?”

Her skin prickled everywhere and her muscles tensed from the building orgasm threatening to take her any moment now. “We need to leave then.” She couldn't believe she said that, basically denying herself what probably would have been a fantastic orgasm. “I want to take what you have... Swallow it or–FUCK!” She couldn't finish her thought as he added another finger, putting enough pressure on _that_ goddamn spot to make her come! It made her forget everything around her for a moment, surprised by the intensity of it.

“Shit.”

She came back down exactly when he lost it, pinned to the wall as he ground into her arse with several deep, frenzied thrusts. For better friction, she arched her lower back so that her arse protruded backwards, even synced to his rhythm, moaning once more when held on tightly to her hips, sure to leave marks.

His release came moments later, in one last thrust before he collapsed onto her with a grunt, breathing heavily. "I... Shit."

Her heart was still pounding heavily, and she hadn't been able to catch her breath yet, as intense as this moment had become. And she could hear him breathe just as heavily, leaning almost his full weight on her. She lifted her hand to stroke over his head, enjoying the feel of his thick short hair between her fingers. Still calming down, she felt somewhere between happy and proud to have such an effect on him—given, he had the same effect on her, but she didn't mind any longer. It was such a bloody good feeling.

“I told you we should leave,” she said when she heard his breaths normalise, laced with small kisses on her shoulder.

He reached the onset of her neck, nibbling it gently while his fingers brushed over the side of her hips. “You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

“You can't get enough?” she said, teasing him, purring lowly in response to his touches. She relished the tenderness of it all, especially because it just fitted him so well. In her experience, not many men indulged in that kind of after-sex care. And even as an independent, strong woman, she still enjoyed that kind of thing...

“Maybe.” He kissed her jaw. “I'm glad you came tonight...”

She chuckled at his choice of words. “Idiot.”

He sighed, sounding content, and leaned his chin on her shoulder. “I enjoy working with you, you know? Even though it's not exactly easy to stay focused.”

She smiled at his admission, though she wouldn't admit that it made her melt even just a little. The last few weeks working with him had been such a treat! “You have a rather wicked tongue yourself...”

“You can't get enough?”

“Maybe.” She tried to move, as the position started to get slightly uncomfortable for her—not his closeness, but she was still pinned against cubicle wall by his body, and her lower body was bared. “Could you help me with my clothes?”

“My place later?” he asked, finally moving off her with a small groan, but still helping her with her trousers.

She sighed because, honestly, she didn't know. Of course, she did propose to go somewhere to continue just moments before, but it had been more intense than she had expected, so she felt like she needed some time to sort her thoughts. And there was still the opening plea to write and rehearse. “No, I think I'm going home after another drink...”

He nodded, stroking over his crinkled shirt. “Maybe better so.”

“Blame the trial. And I just need some time for myself after tonight, because, damn, it was intense...”

“Tell me about it...”

“Well, that's the price you pay for not listening.” She chuckled when she saw the stain in his groin area, a proud smile pursing her lips. Then she leaned into him until she was only inches from his face. “I'm looking forward to a repeat, hopefully with no clothes–”

“You're killing me!”

“I hope so.” She unlocked the cubicle and checked the outside—it was empty. An accidental look in the mirror revealed the mess he had made of everything. No chance she could fix that in a few moments...

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Meet me at my place in an hour.”

That was all Neville had said after they had answered all the questions at the impromptu press conference after winning the trial, and gloriously so. Pansy had, of course, seen the look in his eyes—desire, nothing else. Fuck it, he had made her melt with that look, barely able to resist jumping him right then and there.

“Hey, are you coming with us for a drink to celebrate the verdict?”

“Wh-What?” Pansy turned around to find the voice that had just pulled her from her thoughts, only to find the group waiting for her in the hall outside the conference hall. Her lips pursed into a playful smile, and she shook her head. Oh, she _was_ going to celebrate the verdict, but not with them, and definitely not with a drink or two. “I'm sorry, I already have other plans.”

Harry and Ron shared a quick glance and then shrugged, but Draco showed that stupid cocky smirk that she just wanted to wipe off his face. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione come out of the conference hall, as she had been delayed by another Ministry council member and tried to shake him off. “Hermione, here.”

“I'm sorry, Mr Fladbury, to interrupt our very interesting conversation, but as you see, my presence is demanded elsewhere.” And with a relieved sigh, Hermione came over to Pansy, her smile widening. “Congrats on winning!”

“Thanks.”

“The boys are waiting, let's go.” Hermione made to turn around and walk towards the others, but then stopped as she saw that Pansy wasn't following. “I see. That's why Neville disappeared so fast...”

Pansy pushed a strand of hair back behind the ear and nodded. “Yeah. Not going to let that one go–”

“Glad to hear that!” Hermione surprised her with a heartfelt hug before she let go again with a brief embarrassed smile. “I'm not going to keep you any longer...”

Looking over to the men waiting impatiently at the entrance, Pansy leaned closer. “Thanks. Just a tip for Draco...” With a smug smile, and keeping the blond in sight, she whispered a little secret into her ear, knowing she would be using it later. Sometimes, the knowledge about your ex can be useful for a little revenge...

And Hermione's devious smirk would have made any Slytherin proud! “Thanks! Now go and have some fun!”

“You too!” Pansy nodded and then watched Hermione leave her to join the men, Draco immediately taking her hand, before she turned around towards the fireplaces to hurry home. She had already wasted five minutes of that precious hour to get ready, and she needed every single minute to be as prepared as she could for what was planned!

* * *

 

 

Exactly one hour after Neville had told her, Pansy stood in front of his door, shivering from the cold, but glad she had been able to Apparate here. Yet, she hesitated for a moment, as the nervous gut feeling threatened to take over. This was it. This was–

“You came.” The door had opened without her noticing, revealing a partly naked Neville, making Pansy speechless for a moment.

Her eyes were fixed on the dark red silky lounge pants he was wearing, hanging so tantalisingly low on his hip, she wished they would just slide an inch or more further down. They were loosely cut, but she could still see the outline of his cock. That goddamn delicious cock. Without noticing, she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Get inside. It's freezing.” He reached for her hand and pulled her inside. However, as soon as the door was closed behind them, he didn't spend any more words, only kissed her hard.

The touch of his lips on hers brought her back, and she responded to his coaxing with such an eagerness that she felt him moan lowly. Still covered by her winter coat, she let her hands roam free on his naked upper body, tracing the outlines of his muscles, playing teasingly with the seam of his lounge pants.

In response, he pushed her into the corridor wall, claiming her lips even more passionately while he tried to open her coat.

Pansy came to help when she heard his frustrated groan between kisses. Seconds later, her coat finally fell to the floor, revealing the lingerie she had chosen to wear underneath—an open-back corset in a dark, almost forest green with garters holding up her stockings. Her favourite detail was the little added wrap bow on her waist.

He broke off their kiss when he noticed what she was wearing, even took a step back to take her in fully. He was panting heavily, though Pansy was sure it wasn't simply from kissing.

With a devious smirk, she turned around to present the back view, and immediately heard an appreciative moan coming from him—the open-back corset accentuated her backside wonderfully, and she had decided to wear a simple black string underneath to leave her arse cheeks uncovered.

“That is... Oh, fuck it.” With a step he was behind her, pinning her to the wall, only to focus his attention on her arse. “So perfect.”

She had expected him to squeeze and slap her arse, but not him kneeling down with a groan to kiss and nibble her cheeks with rapture. And she gasped loudly in surprise when he pulled the cheeks apart to have a finger run over the tender flesh in-between, briefly teasing her hole. He fucking knew what he was doing, and how good it felt! She closed her eyes, and simply enjoyed what he was doing, even letting out small moans that only seemed to encourage him further.

After what felt like half an eternity, he stopped his attention to her arse and shifted back into standing position, but not without a pained groan.”You wicked woman...”

Pansy felt like pouting now that he had stopped ravishing her cheeks; it had been so fucking good, she didn't want it to stop. But she hadn't much time to lament the loss as he grabbed her hand to turn her around.

“I need more,” he husked before he kissed her hard, devouring her mouth with the same intensity and attention he had given her backside.

Pansy felt her arousal spike at his words, sending an excited shiver all over her body. Yet, she was overcome for a moment when he pressed his groin into her lower belly. He was hard! All for her! Desperate to touch him, she pulled at the seams of his lounge pants to gain access.

“Oh, fuck!” he let out, bucking his hips involuntarily, when she wrapped her fingers around his cock, carefully running up and down its length.

“Take me,” she whispered suggestively between kisses, only to be surprised by his move in the next moment as he took a step back and grabbed her hand to drag her into his bedroom.

Pansy had barely the opportunity to fully notice the effort he had put into decorating the room to set the mood. All she could see were candles everywhere, immersing the room in a warm and golden half-light.

Confidently, but still tenderly, he pushed her onto his bed, unconsciously licking his lips. “Turn, please.”

She noticed the needy tone in his voice, while her eyes were fixed on his cock tenting his lounge pants; she bit her lip when she saw the small stain of precome where its head apparently was. The sight was so tempting. So deliciously tempting. “Let me,” she husked, pointing at his cock, but he only shook his head in response.

“Later.”

Her tongue darting over her lips, she shifted her position onto her hands and knees, ready for whatever he had planned. Gods, even just the thought of him behind her with such a need in him made her labia throb even further than before when he had ravished her in the corridor. She could hear him breathe heavily, a few moans sprinkled in-between.

“Too good...”

She gasped loudly when she felt his mouth on her exposed labia, teasing her with sucking and nibbling, only to turn her into a moaning mess in seconds. This was fucking good! “Yes,” she hissed when his tongue circled her clit; she was soon begging for more, as she felt the orgasm build in her abdomen, prickling threateningly under her skin.

But then he pulled off.

She had been so damn close.

“Ready?” he asked, barely more than a needy whisper, and kissed her shoulder, his hands placed on her hips.

Having lost the ability to form words, she nodded violently, even wiggled her hips for further encouragement. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting eagerly for him to proceed.

“You have no idea,” he whispered, and with a deep moan, he finally entered her. The first entering was a slow move, filled with moans and gasps from both, lost to the feeling.

Finally feeling his cock inside her was like pure bliss, the whole throbbing length of it. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she let her upper body fall back on the bed. “Oh my fucking Gods,” she cried out when he started moving, briefly overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure it brought. “More.”

Encouraged by her begging, he increased his pace, his fingers digging deep into the side of her hips. He kept muttering dirty nothings as he pounded into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge until she could barely hold onto the last shred of control.

“Fuck... YES!” And with one more thrust, Pansy was pushed over the edge. It was like an explosion overtaking all her senses, shattering her with its bliss.

Moments after she regained control over her senses, but still flying high on her orgasm, Pansy heard his now familiar grunt. She moaned loudly as she felt him spill into her with several deep frenzied thrusts. So, so good...

They remained still for several seconds, riding out their orgasms. Only then did Neville pull out, still panting heavily. He gave her cheeks one last appreciative squeeze before he sat down next to her.

Feeling slightly disappointed that it happened so fast, but still content from the orgasm, Pansy let herself fall on her side, facing him. She was too content to say anything, too spent to move right now—she had always loved those few relaxed, peaceful moments.

Taking deep breaths, she used the opportunity to let her eyes wander over the decorations in the rooms; there were indeed a lot of candles, with a few Christmas ornaments strewn in—a set of baubles, but mostly small cherished figurines, but also a few plants, some of them probably quite rare. And she spotted petals on the bed, which made her smile because it was such a sweet thing to do.

Raking through his hair, Neville finally turned around, a soft smile on his lips. “You okay?”

She nodded. “It was wonderful,” she whispered, before propping herself up until she was sitting next to him. “Better than I imagined.”

“Same here. Such a view...”

She chuckled and leaned into him, her smile broadening when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a half-cuddle. “You seriously have a thing for my arse. I have boobs too, you know?”

He laughed and placed a kiss on her head.

“Hmm...” Pansy adored his tenderness, but she wouldn't admit out loud that it made her feel a flutter in her stomach—she could get used to this. But then she sighed. “I need to pee.”

“Second door to the left.” He let go of her after another soft kiss on her head.

 

Pansy returned from the bathroom shortly after, having used the break to freshen up herself. She could hear sounds from another room and followed them, only to find Neville in the kitchen handling bowls. “Hungry?”

His focused expression turned into a brief smirk as he carefully added strawberries to one of the bowls. “Not _that_ kind of hungry.”

She joined him at the counter, checking what else he had prepared while she had been in the bathroom; besides the strawberries, she could see a bowl with whipped cream, and a dark liquid simmering in a pot, smelling heavenly dark. Picking a small strawberry, she leaned against the counter. “Can I ask you something?”

He nodded, focused on charming the last empty bowl with a Heating Charm, presumably for the dark chocolate that smelled so sinfully good. He probably didn't notice, but his tongue peeked out between his lips, as it sometimes did when he was concentrating.

Nibbling the strawberry, she watched him pour the chocolate into the now charmed bowl. Putting the last bit of her strawberry in her mouth, she could no longer resist poking a finger into the delicious liquid to have a taste. It was said that chocolate helped to calm nerves, and hers were fluttering right now. “I... Oh, fuck it! I don't know how to say it!”

He placed the pot back on the stove, only to grab her hand. “What is it?”

She relaxed a little when she saw the soft expression on his face. “It's just... You're such a good man, confident and so adorable... I mean, it sure is fun with you, but... but I want this to be more than just a casual thing–”

He stopped her with a kiss. Not another hot and needy one like they had shared when she arrived, but tender, caressing even.

Pansy melted into it, opening not only her lips for him but also her heart. This was what she wanted, this exact amount of confidence and tenderness that he showed. No way would she let this gorgeous man go again!

“I'm not the type for casual,” he whispered after he broke off shortly after, brushing over her lips.

“So, you want this to be more?” Her words were barely audible, but her heart hammered loudly against her chest.

He nodded.

Fuck. For once, Pansy was speechless. So she did the next best thing—she pulled him into another heartfelt kiss because it was so fucking much and so bloody perfect!

“Spend Christmas with me...”

She grinned, panting from the kiss while she studied him for a brief moment. After all, she had family to visit, and she didn't want to share him yet with others. But then she nodded, and Merlin, his happy smile in response just made her feel like she was flying.

“Adorable, huh?”

“Maybe?” With a devious smirk, she shrugged and reached for the bowl with the strawberries. Seconds later, she was running out of the kitchen towards the bedroom with a loud giggle, the bowl still in her hand. Her giggle only got louder when she saw him run after her, ready to catch her before she reached the bed.

And catch her he did. With a loud laugh, they both landed on his bed, the strawberries rolling everywhere as the bowl slipped from her hand. “You wicked woman!”

“ _Your_ wicked woman  now,” she replied and shifted closer until she was only an inch from his face, basking in the openly adoring look in his eyes. After another heartbeat, she brushed his lips, enjoying their feel on hers before she captured them in a deeper, still tender kiss.

Whatever was going to happen now, she knew it would be good.

 


End file.
